Our Meeting
by MinatsukySaya
Summary: My 1st fic, TrainxSaya just take a look !
1. Chapter 1: Day 1

Disclaimer: This anime is my favourite, but still, it doesn't belong to me

Aduh, fic pertama, masih nerves!!

Huft,.. masih agak kaku nih !

Just read it,..

**Our Meeting**

Train,..

Seperti biasa hanya berbaring di atas atap rumah orang sambil menatapi bintang dengan mata kuningnya, angin malam berhembus semilir perlahan menyejukkan sedikit demi sedikit dadanya yang terbuka, sudah jadi kebiasaan, dia tidak menutup dua kancing teratas dari bajunya, sehingga setiap saat kita bisa melihat goresan angka romawi XIII di dadanya.

"Meooong,.." seekor kucing putih mendekati Train sambil mengeong padanya,. Train pun memberikan sebotol susu yang dari tadi hanya dibiarkan terbuka tutupnya,.

Tiba tiba suara damai terdengar di segala penjuru langit, _suara seorang gadis_ pikirnya,.

Train pun segera melompati atap atap rumah mencari sumber suara itu,

"Eh,.."

Seorang gadis cantik memakai yukata sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang indah dengan suaranya yang merdu

Train menunggu hingga ia menyelesaikan lagu itu,.

Gadis itu pun memandang langit, memperhatikan bintang dan bulan, tak sadar bahwa seseorang sedang memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya,

"Kamu,… siapa?" Train menyapa gadis yang dari tadi ia perhatikan,.

"Eh,.. ada orang rupanya,.. hehe,. maap ya tadi aku ga sadar kalo kamu ada di situ,. hehe"

Gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis pada Train,

"Kamu siapa?" Train mengulangi pertanyaannya

"Aku Minatsuki Saya, kamu? Salam kenal yach !!"

"Aku Train Heartnet,… Kamu ngapain di sini ?" suara datar

"Aku cuman lagi nikmatin bintang bintang, kamu?" masih dengan wajah riang

"Itu bukan urusan Lo," Train buang muka

"Eh,… eh…. Kok gitu sih,. Lho kok marah,. Jangan gitu sayang, jangan gitu sayang" Saya menyanyikan lagunya Dewiq sambil nyolek nyolek Train

"Apaan sih,..??!!" Train mulai sebel

"Mata kamu bagus yah !! kaya bulan,..!! Hehehe,."

"Hmph,.. !!" Train hanya buang muka, lalu mereka pun diam dalam kesunyian, Saya sibuk memperhatikan bintang bintang, sementara Train masih memikirkan kata kata yang pantas diucapkan agar dapat membuatnya lebih mengenal gadis itu,

"Apa yang kamu pake?" Train memulai pembicaraan

"Eh,.. Oh ini,…" Saya langsung berdiri berpose imut bin manis di hadapan Train lalu berkata, "Ini yukata, pakaian khas Jepang! Masa kamu ga taw cieh? Aku cantik kan, kalo pake ini, hehehe"

"Aneh,.." jawab Train datar

"Huft! Gak aneh taw ! Ini tu cocok banget buat aku,.! Lo nya aja yang buta!" Saya mulai sebel

"Aneh ya aneh,. Ga usah komplen deh !" Train ngotot

"Terserah Lo aja lah ! betewe gini gini gue sweeper lho ! Hahaha,. Keren kan !" Saya mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menunjukkan pada Train,.

"Sweeper? Apa tuh?"

"Sweeper tu orang yang menangkap penjahat, kalo kita nangkep penjahat, tar kita serahin ke polisi, nah baru deh, kita dapet honor, hehehe,.."

"Kenapa penjahatnya ga dibunuh aja?"

"Kenapa kita harus bunuh mereka? Kan ga da gunanya,."

"Iya, tapi lo kan punya pistol, kenapa ga lo bunuh aja?"

"Oh, tergantung pemakainya, Train, kalo orang kaya gw sih cuman buat nangkep penjahat ama ngelindungin diri gw sendiri,"

"Oh,.." Train hanya terpaku

"Yawdah, tar besok kita ketemu lagi, yach ! Aku ada target nih ! Honornya lumayan ! Hehe, see ya, Train !!"

"Hm,.."

Saya pun pergi meninggalkan Train sendirian di atap rumah,

Masih tersirat di benak Train untuk mengenal gadis itu lebih dekat.

Chap 1 finish,

Uwaah !!

Baru fic pertama, masih ngebosenin !!

Tapi aku bakal latian lagi deh !

Just view my first fic, ok !!


	2. Chapter 2: Day 2

Author : MinatsukySaya

Rate : T

Disclaimer : still, doesn't belong to me

Chap : 2

Anime : Black Cat

---o0o---

**The Second Day**

Hari kemarin sangat aneh, yang terbayang di pikirannya hanya gadis itu.

"Saya Minatsuki", gumamnya. Train barbaring di atas atap rumah orang lagi. Tak seperti biasanya, ia menetap di satu atap, atap yang kemarin. Atap yang sama ketika ia bertemu dengan Saya. Apakah yang terbesit di dalam hatinya? Author pun tidak tahu.

Apakah Saya adalah cinta pertamanya? Ataukah dia ingin melakukan pendekatan dengan Saya? Ataukah ia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya secara tiba-tiba? Mungkin ini merupakan kesempatan baginya untuk mendapatkan nomer hape Saya?

_Sfx DOORRR!! DOORRR!! DOORRR!!_

Tembakan peringatan dari Train

"AHH!! BANYAK BACOT LU!!DIEM NAPA??!!" *Train ngamuk ke author*

*Author ngacir*

'_I wonder…'_

'_That girl…_' Train membatin

'_Akankah dia datang lagi malam ini?_'

*author dateng naek ojeg* "Napa lo? Kangen ya?" *masang tampang mesum*

"…", Train membisu, namun ia memasang raut wajah membunuh ke author

*author menciut*

"Lo ngemeng sekali lagi, gue gampar lo, biar miskin!"

*gulp*

Setelah ngancem author, Train kembali hening. Ia masih sibuk memandangi langit malam. Menikmati angin yang semilir. Memandang bulan dan bintang dengan matanya yang kuning keemasan. Sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, yang bisa membuatnya lebih mengenal Saya. Supaya ia tak seperti kemarin lagi, ia begitu gugup. Perlahan ia menggambar wajah Saya dalam pandangannya. Sungguh bosan, tapi ia juga sangat tertarik, mengetahui seluk-beluk gadis itu, dan juga tentang 'sweeper'.

Tentu ia tak mengerti apa-apa tentang sweeper, karena ia adalah seorang 'eraser'. Chrono Number XIII. Sungguh mengerikan memang. Tapi itulah dia. Train memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan Saya tahu tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sungguh, apa yang akan Saya pikirkan bila ia tahu, temannya itu seorang pembunuh? Ia tak bisa membayangkannya.

Kucing berbulu putih yang kemarin mengelus-elus kaki Train dengan manja.

"Oh, kau lagi ya", Train kembali memberikan sebotol susunya untuk kucing itu.

"Meeoooongg", dengan lahap, kucing berbulu putih itu meminum susunya.

"Hm…", Train bergumam, ia menunduk lesu, mungkinkah Saya tidak akan datang?

"Hai Train!!", tiba-tiba terdengar suara gembira nan riang (dibaca : cempreng) berdengung di telinga Train.

"ASTAGHFIRULLAHAL'ADZIM, YA ALLAH, YA ALLAH!!", yah, latahnya Train kumat deh.

"Hahahahahaha!! Ternyata kamu latah ya!" Saya ketawa gaje

"Umph…", Train memendam muka nya, menahan malu. (Ya ampun, plis deh! Cowo seganteng itu latah?! Hanya Tuhan yang tau)

"Wkwkwkwkwkw", ketawa Saya semakin menjadi-jadi, sekarang kedengeran kaya ketawa bebek yang lagi nyilem di aer.

Setelah Saya puas menertawai Train yang dari tadi tertunduk malu, semalu-malunya. Ia diam, duduk di samping Train, ikut memandangi langit malam.

"Ciye ciye ciye… tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa, pasti mau pacaran", author yang tiba-tiba ada di balik cerobong asap rumah orang cekikikan ngeliat tingkah ntu orang berdua.

Train langsung reflek nembakin Hades nya ke kepala author.

_Sfx DOORRR!!_

Dan dengan telak, pelurunya menembus kepala author. Yah kepala author bocor deh, ga pa pa ko, tinggal di kasih semen ntar juga beres. (ntu kepala ato genteng bocor ya??)

"Ha? Apa itu Train?",

"Ah, biasa, nyamuk lewat",

Author dalam hati berdendang _'Sialan! Gue dikatain nyamuk! Gue sumpahin, lo bakal ganteng seumur hidup! (?)_'

Akhirnya mereka duduk berdua, Saya memandangi langit malam dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum manis. Train sesekali melirik Saya, berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

"Meoooong!!", kucing itu sudah menghabiskan susunya.

"Waahh!! Lucu banget! Ini kucing lo ya Train?!",

"Bukan", Train cuek

"Tapi ini lucu banget!! Gue suka banget ama yang nama nya kucing!!", Saya menggendong kucing itu

"Buat lo ajah",

"Eh! Boleh nih?! Nama nya siapa?!", Saya mulai exited

"Meneketepret, gue aja dapet nemu", jawab Train cuek

"Ha? Kok nama nya Meneketepret? Kasian kan, lucu gini dikasih nama kaya gitu",

"Heh! Elo lola banget sih! Yang gue maksud ntu Meneketehe!",

"Ha? Tadi katanya Meneketepret! Ko sekarang jadi Meneketehe?!",

"Yaaahh!! Yang bego siapa sih??", Train jeblok-jeblokin kepalanya ke genteng.

"Aduh, oke deh, dari pada kita ribut, mendingan kita kasih nama yang bagus ajah, gimana?",

"Eh, kita? Elo aja kale gue ngga!", *ngikut-ngikut gaya nya Eko kalo di SuperMama Show*

"Ah! Train ga asik nih!!", Saya mulai ngambek

"Hm, iya deh", jawabnya singkat

"Apa ya, kira-kira?", sementara Saya yang lola nya stadium empat masih mikir, Train angkat bicara.

"Momoka", ucap nya lirih

"Hm? Momoka? Wah! Itu lucu banget Train!!", Saya kegirangan bukan main

"Hm…", Train bersikap cuek

"Oke deh! Mulai sekarang, kamu ku panggil Momoka, ya kucing manis!!",

"Meeoooong", Momoka mengiyakan perkataan Saya.

Akhirnya suasana hening kembali. Saya masih sibuk mengelus-elus Momoka. Terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Train?",

"Apa?", Train pura-pura so cool di depan Saya, sambil menatap langit.

"Maaf ya, aku agak telat dateng ke sini", Saya tersenyum manis pada Train ,"Aku tau kalo dari tadi kamu pasti nungguin aku kan?"

"Ih, pe de banget lo!!", Train cuek

"Soalnya kamu temenku satu-satu nya, dan aku tau dari sorot matamu, kalo aku juga temenmu. Benerkan?",

"Temen satu-satunya?",

"Iya, aku ga punya temen selain kamu. Kamu mau kan, jadi sahabatku?!", Saya tersenyum manis

Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah masa lalunya yang suram, Train tersenyum.

"Iya", Saya tanpa basa basi langsung meluk Train tanpa sadar

"Asik!!", Train blushing

"Ceilee!! Pelukan! Romantis amat ya! Wakakakaka!!", author dengan kepala bocor bertambalkan semen, masih sempet-sempetnya ngeledek.

_Sfx DOORRR!!_

Train menembakkan lagi Hades nya, kali ini mengenai hidung author. Yah, mimisan deh, tapi tenang, author udah kebal ama yang ginian, udah biasa disiksa.

Saya melepaskan pelukannya. Tersentak dengan suara tembakan barusan.

"Ada apa Train?",

"Ga da, cuman nyamuk lewat", _Sialan!_

"Oh, gitu ya, hehehe",

Pada akhirnya, pembicaraan terhenti di situ, Train tak sempat menanyakan yang ingin ia tanyakan. Yah, Saya pulang duluan deh, kan udah ngantuk, jadi harus bobo, hehehe.

---o0o---

Chap 2 end

**MinatsukySaya** : Waaahhh, maap kawan-kawan sebangsa dan seperjuangan! Tsuky baru apdet ni… huhuhuhu.. Coz tugas di sekolah yang baru juga banyak banget, sebenernya sih file nya udah ada di komputer Tsuky lama banget, tapi lupa terus kalo mo ngedit! Jadi, maap ya semuanya!! Gomen nee!! *bend down*

**Train** : Yep! Jangan diulangi lagi ya, kan kasian readers dah pada nungguin tuh!

**MinatsukySaya : **Janji deh! Chap 3 ga bakal kaya gini!!

**Momoka** : RnR please!!


End file.
